Round and Round
by BirdKidKirby
Summary: Just another Amy/Ian songfic. Amy spends time contemplating her relationship with Ian. Just try it. I would be so happy. Ian chapter now up! Two-shot. Rated K plus because K is lame.
1. Round & Round: Amy

Round & Round

**This song is Round & Round by Selena Gomez and the Scene. Read it, listen to it, and tell me if you think it's as fitting as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues, or Amy and Ian would be together. It's sad but true.**

* * *

**Amy POV:**

Amy Cahill flopped down on her bed. She had attended a Cahill meeting of the heads of all the branches. Fiske Cahill had attended as head of the Madrigal branch, and Amy and Dan had to wait in a spare conference room with the other heads' kids. This had included Jonah Wizard and the Kabras.

Amy just wanted Ian to leave her alone. He had made it clear in Korea during the Clue Hunt that he didn't like her like that, yet he continued to try charming her whenever they met. It felt like the two of them were going in circles.

Amy turned on her iPod in an attempt to distract herself from Ian's dazzling smile and smooth accent. Of course the perfect song to describe their relationship had to come on and wreck her attempt at distraction.

_(Round and Round)  
__Round and Round  
Round and Round  
Round and Round_

_You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me_

He hadn't ever called her, but Amy did get the occasional flirtatious text from Ian. Whenever they were in public together though, it was back to Chillsville USA.

_Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My, my heart racing_

Amy's heart raced whenever she saw Ian's charming smile and smelled his expensive cologne. However, he was always confident and collected while Amy stuttered and got confused by his actions. She did feel quite crazy.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round and round and round_

Amy and Ian weren't getting anywhere. It was like they were chasing each other on exercise bikes*. They wouldn't get anywhere no matter how much effort they put in.

_You come to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I've cried out all my tears  
I push my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
Bring them back_

Amy tried to put aside her feelings for Ian. She used to cry for him at night, but those days were over. Then she would see Ian and fall for him all over again, even if the tears never returned.

_Now you got me singing_

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round and round and round_

_Love me or love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop_

_Love me or love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop _

She felt like her relationship with Ian was random, up to chance. Nothing seemed certain. She was ready to give up. There had to be a healthier relationship waiting for her out there somewhere.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can sayWe're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round and round and round_

Ian would miss her. Amy was done with these games. She wouldn't let Ian Kabra torture her anymore. The next time they met, she would confront him. She had decided. It was final.

_We're never gonna stop going  
Round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round and round and round_

_Whoa whoa whoa  
__Whoa whoa whoa  
__Whoa whoa whoa_

Amy got up and went down to eat with Dan and Nellie. Ian had finally been forgotten. For now.

* * *

*** When I say exercise bikes, I mean those things that you pedal at the gym but they're attached to the floor. I don't know what they're called.**

**I also have a songfic for Ian I'll be posting as chapter two of this story. If you liked this, keep your eyes open. Or set me to alert.**

**Review please. You know you want to.**


	2. The Reason: Ian

The Reason

**Hey! Sorry for making you wait. This is my songfic for Ian. Thank you guys for all the nice reviews. I even had one that said I converted their idea of songfics. Whoo!**

**This songfic takes place during/after my Amy songfic. it's sort of like a sequel. Kind of, at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues or **_**The Reason **_**by Hoobastank (That's the song I used).**

* * *

Ian leaned back on his polished solid oak headrest on the back of his king-size bed covered in silk bedding. It was nice being rich. At least, it would be, until father cut his and Natalie's funds. Ian sighed. He was going to miss money. Hopefully he could convince his father that Isabel's arrest wasn't his fault. Otherwise he may have to get a job. Ian shuddered at the thought of working, actually working, like a peasant.

Ian sighed again. How did Amy Cahill do it? She was poor (or had been, until she received the cash prize at the end of the hunt) but still lived as though she was a millionaire, like the Kabras. She was always so indescribably happy. She was rebuilding Grace's mansion with her money, something Ian would have passed off as too sentimental if it had been anyone but her. Heaven knows what her psychotic brother was going to do with his share.

Amy Cahill was gorgeous. Ian wasn't exactly sure of when he became conscious of that fact, but he knew it was true. The way her perfectly shaded red-and-brown hair hung down to the middle of her back. The exact shade of her jade green eyes and the way they sparkled when she laughed or smiled. How adorable it was when she stumbled over her words in that incoherent fashion. The perfect shape of her full, pink lips-Ian stopped himself before his thoughts could get anymore…male.

Ian turned on the radio next to his bed. They were in America, in Boston*, where Amy Cahill lived, because of Mum's trial. She had been proven guilty (no surprise there). Anyway, that meant the radio stations and most of the music they played on those stations were different than the ones he commonly heard at home. If he could bare to listen to the classless noise. He reached over to change stations, but something in the music stopped him. Ian found himself listening to the lyrics and fitting them to his life.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

He didn't. Many of the things Ian had done to Amy Cahill had either been before he realized how he felt about her or he had done them out of fear of his mother. He was learning that charms and money can only get you forgiven so many times, and he was learning it the hard way.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

It was true. Ian hadn't become a vegetarian or Buddhist or anything extreme, but Amy made him want to change. He wanted to be kinder, show her that he loved her. He wanted to be someone new, someone who could show Amy Cahill how he felt without wrecking her life. Someone who could do all that and still be rich. Maybe. Ian honestly wasn't sure which was more important to him anymore.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Ian was honestly sorry for hurting Amy Cahill, both physically and emotionally. Regret was an odd sensation, something like watching your stocks crash, but worse. He didn't like experiencing it, but some part of him knew that the only way to make it stop was to apologize, plain and simple, and mean it.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

She was the reason. the reason for everything he did. Natalie knew he was "obsessed" with Amy (his sister's terminology), but her advice was horrible. Natalie suggested Ian buy Amy a whole new wardrobe because she dressed like a blind hobo, and if that didn't work, crush her spirits and forget about her. But Ian didn't think he could crush Amy Cahill anymore than he already had.

_And the reason is you  
__And the reason is you  
__And the reason is you  
__  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

She had to know. All of Ian's gentle teasing at the Branch Head meeting after Mum's trial only seemed to upset her more, but despite his best efforts, Ian couldn't seem to express how he felt. If he had to forget about Amy Cahill, he was going to make sure she knew exactly how he felt first.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Ian made up his mind as the song ended. He stood up and called to Natalie, "I'm leaving."

"Going to snog Amy Cahill?" Came his little sister's teasing reply.

_If I'm lucky._ Ian thought to himself, but out loud he said, "You are an annoying twit. I'll be back later." He walked out the door into the frigid Boston air.

Ian just walked to the home where Amy and her annoying brother and nanny were living. He needed to think about what he was going to say. He arrived at the mini-mansion where they had taken up residence and knocked on the door. A yell came from inside, "I'll get it!" Ian rolled his eyes. Wonderful, he was going to be greeted by her annoying brother.

The door opened, and Daniel's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Cobra?"

Ian ignored Dan's tone and the nickname, jumping right to the point, "Is your sister home?"

"Nope, she was abducted by aliens. I'm sure it's preferable to talking to a _snake._"

The body-pierced nanny appeared behind the boy. "What's up Dan?"

"Ian Cobra wants to talk to my sister. I told him she was abducted by aliens."

The nanny (Nina?) rolled her eyes. "Let him in. I think Amy would appreciate being able to tell him off herself."

"Thank you." Ian said, stepping inside.

The girl shrugged, "Whatever. Amy's upstairs in the library. Fifth door on the right."

Of course Amy was in the library. Ian hadn't expected her to be anywhere else. He knocked on the door. "I don't care what it is Dan, go bother Nellie about it!" Her perfect voice floated through the door, which Ian then opened.

Amy looked up, and her gorgeous eyes widened, showing off their brilliant green color.

"Ian. Wha-what do y-y-you want?" She stammered. Then she took a deep breath and her voice came out stronger. "Come to pour lemon juice in my paper cuts?"

Ian looked at her, "No actually. I just came to speak to you." He sat on the floor next to where she was reading and cuddling with their cat. The animal lifted its head and snarled at him.

"I don't want to hear it," Amy said fiercely. "Every time we talk, I end up worse than when we began. I'm fed up with it." Ian flinched. This was what he had been afraid of.

"Amy, please listen to me," Ian pleaded.

"No, I don't think so. I'm done playing with you Ian. You shoul-" Ian kissed her. For a moment that's all there was for either of them. It was Amy's first real kiss, since the one in Korea hadn't really been much of a kiss. For Ian, it was the first kiss that felt like fireworks. It was the first one that felt like anything.

They broke apart after a moment. "Amy Cahill, I love you," Ian said, "And I want to be with you. Can you please give me one more chance? And if I hurt you this time, you have my full permission to shoot me with my own dart gun."

Amy was quiet for a moment, then she smiled, "You're lucky you're such a good kisser. You can have one more chance."

Ian smiled and took Amy's hand. "Brilliant. I was worried you'd say no."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Ian leaned in and they kissed again. It was simple but loving, with Amy's hands on the back of Ian's neck and his arms around her waist.

"Hey Am-AGH! MY EYES!" Amy and Ian pulled apart to see Dan running out of the room screaming with his hands over his eyes.

Ian looked at his girlfriend. "Your brother is still an idiot though."

"I know," Amy said with a grin. Then she and Ian kissed again. Life was good.

* * *

**Ta-Daaa! And Ian and Amy got together _and_ kissed in this one. I hope you enjoyed.**

***=Amy and Dan live in Boston, right? I think that's what it said in Book 1. And I'm pretty sure The Black Book of Buried Secrets said that Boston was where Isabel's trial was held. Tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Sorry for any screw-ups in the lyrics. It copied weird off of Microsoft Word.**

**Did you know the Vespers Rising is Book 11, not a new series? And I think it's going to be more like TBBOBS than an actual, like, book, or whatever. The actual series comes out in August. Whatever, I still can't wait.**

**Review! Review review review! Review! Please?**


End file.
